


Random scene from another fic of mine.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Short, monopoly, random scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly scene, from my Dan and Arin adopt a cat fic universe. It's really short, and doesn't really fit in anywhere, but I still wanted to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random scene from another fic of mine.

Dan flips the monopoly board onto the floor, after landing on one of Arin's properties for the fourth time in a row. "This is fucking bullshit!" 

Pieces go flying every which way, and Bob practically sprints out of the room in fear.

Arin starts laughing. "Dan-"

"This game is rigged Arin!"

"Babe" Arin tries again.

"We have been playing this goddamn game for three goddamn hours Arin! There's no fucking way you haven't been cheating!"

"Maybe you just suck at Monopoly?" Arin suggests teasingly, and moves to start collecting the game pieces.

Dan glares at him. "Oh no, motherfucker. We are having a rematch. Get out the Scrabble box."

"How is it a rematch if we don't play the same-"

"Get out the fucking Scrabble, Arin."

Arin laughs even harder. "Dude, you're fucking pissed. Are you ok?"

"Get the scrabble Arin" Dan says quietly. "I am going to kick you ass at Scrabble."

Arin grins. "You're on.


End file.
